SRorgs: Greece
|returnees = TBD|previousseason = ''Japan''|nextseason = ''Haiti''}} SRorgs: Greece, also known as SRorgs: Greece - Heroes vs Villains, is the 10th season of Survivor Reddit ORGs! After 39 days, stuff. The fan favorite of this season is fave. Twists * Heroes vs Villains: The 10 most villainous and 10 most heroic players (more like applicants lol) of Survivor Reddit ORGs will participate in this season. * Public Vote: The last two spots on the season will be decided by a public vote from the ORG's alumni over a 2 day period. * HIIs: HIIs will be in play this season Buffs Public Vote One spot on each tribe was determined by a public vote. There were two ballots, one for each tribe, consisting of three applicants each as selected by the hosts. The Heroes ballot consisted of Jacob and Sofi from SRorgs: Japan and Uranus from SRorgs: Tuvalu and SRorgs: Madagascar. The Villains Ballot consisted of Nick III and Ray from SRorgs: Japan and Shane from SRorgs: Grenada. Nick III and Sofi won the ballot and joined the season. This meant that both ballot winners were from SRorgs: Japan. The four contestants who were not voted onto the season were Jacob, Uranus, Ray, and Shane. Castaways Episode Guide } | |10th Voted Out Day 27 3rd Juror |} Voting Table } | - | - | - | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Ian | | - | - | - | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Joe | | - | - | - | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Nick III | | - | - | - | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Trent | | - | - | - | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Stick | | - | - | - | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Beamen | - | | | | | - | - | | | |- |align=left !Cody | - | | | | | - | - | | | |- |align=left !Cool | - | | | | | - | - | | | |- |align=left !Edge | - | | | | | - | - | | | |- |align=left !Windo | - | | | | | - | - | | | |- |align=left !Nick Jr. | | - | - | - | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Banner | - | | | | | - | - | | |- |align=left !Usernam | | - | - | - | - | | | |- |align=left !Fred Jr. | | - | - | - | - | | |- |align=left !Nico Jr. | - | | | | | |- |align=left !Nico Sr. | - | | | | |- |align=left !Brian! | - | | | |- |align=left !Sofi | - | | |- |align=left !Maxis | | |}